The mask
by NavyReservist
Summary: In a world of men, where women are to remain with there household duties. To run there household, bare children, and so forth. Even with war and darkness that threatens to take hold of all of Middle-Earth. Will all women bow down and stay home and hide or will they stand for what they believe. Rated m for future may have romance no slash and romance with who undecided review :)
1. Chronology

[If this was a Tolkien book this information would most likely be found in the Appendix B of 'The Lord of the Rings' part three 'The Return of the King'. Since I'm not Tolkien and this isn't about a character of his but of my own creation it is here that I will reveal such information so those who are familiar with the War of the Ring and the Chronology of the Westlands as in part three, Appendix B as mentioned.]

(If you have the third book please refer to Appendix B and read what happens in year 2951 and others years here marked with a *asterisk and consider what I have added as an addition. For those who do not own the book not to worry for I shall include what is shown in the book in years with an* as mentioned and also revel my additions that will lack the *!)

*2951- Sauron declares himself openly & gathers power in Mordor. He begins the rebuilding of Barad-du^r. Gollum turns towards Mordor. Sauron sends three of the Nazgu^l to reoccupy Dol Guldur.

Elrond reveals to 'Estel' his true name & ancestry, and delivers to him the shards of Narsil. Arwen, newly returned form Lo`rien, meets Aragorn in the woods of Imladris. Aragorn goes out into the Wild.

2951, (August/Wedmath) 21- A mysterious bright light appears in Imladris in the early hours of the morn, in the Last Homely House, in Elrond's private garden. Due to this light, guards are stationed round it at the ready, as well as, Lord Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir. By mid-day the light brightens and all must cover their faces suddenly the light is gone replaced by a nude elf. All are surprised by this new arrival.

2952-60_ A Council between Lord Elrond, Gandalf the Gray, Saruman the White, and Lady Galadriel coming to the conclusion the 'Elf of Light' (nude elf) was sent by the Valar and that Lord Elrond is to be in charge of said 'Elf'. From training and providing education as such. Training from basic survival to battle skills, horseback riding, and combat training. Education of all things Middle Earth, her races, languages, and histories. And so training begins immediately.

2961- The 'Elf of Light' leaves the safety of Imladris going out into the Wild.

2978- Aranuir meets Aragorn and their friendship begins.

2980- Aranuir accompanies Aragorn to the outskirts of Lo`rien where they part ways for a time.

2993- Aranuir meets up with Halbarad and the other Rangers of the North.

3002- The 'Elf of Light' visits Rivendell making Bilbo's acquaintance and reports to Lord Elrond.

3005- The 'Elf of Light' heads back out into the wild.

THE GREAT YEARS

3018

September

30- Aragorn sends a message with a Ranger to Halbarad.

October

24- Aranuir arrives in Rivendell at mid-day.

(to be continued ASAP)


	2. The mask to hide

In a world of men, where women are to remain with their household duties. To run their household, bare children, and so forth. Even with war and darkness that threatens to take hold of all of Middle-Earth. Will all women bow down and stay home and hide or will they stand for what they believe.

"Due to this upcoming darkness a secret council is to be held in the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond."

Halbarad spoke looking over his fellow Rangers of the North (the Du`nedain). As usual many had their cloak hoods up and many needed bathes.

"Aragorn shall be there as soon as possible and yet it has been asked of us to provide one more representative for the council."

Halbarad noticed the tension grow thick in the many not wanting and dreading the thought of such a task. None truly wanting to submit to leaving the comfort of the northern wilds they have protected for so long. Smiling as in a comfort he continues to speak.

"And so it has been decided that Aranuir shall partake as a member of the council."

The tension finally lifted from the air with a sigh from everyone who dreaded such a task. Aranuir stood still knowing to wait for Halbarad to motion for him. And so all were dismissed and Halbarad motioned him to folllow. Aranuir kept pace with Halvarad and a height difference between the two was significantly noticeable. Out of all the Rangers Aranuir was the smallest his hieght at five foot five inches. He had been mistaken for a young lad many a time but all the Rangers knew better.

For he was the best fighter when it came to speed and accuracy. The one thing that made him very different from the other Rangers was that he was not truly one of the Du`nedain. But that is a story for another time.

…...

Aranuir road day and night till he finally made it to The Last Homely House greeted by none other than Aragorn his leader and friend. He dismounted his pure black stallion Beruthiel nodding his head to the elven stable hand who took the horses reins from the ranger heading to the stables.

"Seems that you didn't run into trouble on your way. I am forever amazed at your speedy arrival my friend."

While speaking Aragorn had begun to lead Aranuir through the many halls to stop in front of a guest room. Aranuir nodded in understanding of his leaders words agreeing that he had no trouble and was quick to arrive all with a simple nod. Aragorn opened the door and followed him in informing Aranuir of when the council was to take place among other things. Aragorn then puts his hand on the doors handle to leave but stops to speak once more.

"Aranuir, I know not why you conceal yourself at all times…"

He looks expectantly at his subordinate then continues,

"You need not do so here amongst the elves my friend. For here we are safe from prying eyes."

Again he receives not but silence from his 'friend'. Aragorn shakes his head in exasperated defeat.

"I shall leave you to your devices now and I do expect you at tonight's meal."

This time he receives the usual nod and leaves the room in hopes his friend will stop hiding.

…...

The hall of Elrond's house...

The hall was filled with folk mostly Elves, though there were some guests of other 'sorts'. As custom, Elrond, sat in his great chair at the end of the long table upon the dais (a low platform, seat of honor, or throne). On one side of Elrond sat Gandalf and on the other sat Glorfindel, in this showing that the two were lords of power and dignity.

As Aranuir came in he took note of those around him starting with those at the head of the table. Gandalf though shorter in stature (shorter than Elrond & Glorfindel), his long white hair, and sweeping silver beard which extended in a long continuous curve, as well as, his broad shoulders made him appear like some wise king of ancient legend and myth. Under great snowy brows his dark were set like coals that could spring forth unexpectedly into a fire just adding to his aged face a wise distinguishing feature.

Glorfindel was as Aranuir expected tall and straight, with hair that shined like gold. His face fair as is expected to be of the Elves and a young look, fearless as well as full of joy. His eyes were keen and bright and his voice like music easily enchanting all who listen and on his brow sat wisdom and in his hand strength.

As if to continue to prove the ageless ness of the Elves Elrond's face was neither old nor young, thought in it was marked the memory of many things both grief and joyous. His hair was like the shadows of twilight, dark, and upon it was laid a circlet of silver. His eyes were clear evening grey with the light like the light of stars. According great deal of respect he seemed as a king crowned with many winters and yet hale as a tried warrior in the fullness of his strength. Mighty among both Elves and Men, he was the Lord of Rivendell.

Aranuir took little notice in the detail of the other guests acknowledging the fact that Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar of her people sat in the middle of the table. And that above her brow her head was covered with a cap of silver lace netted with small gems glittering white; her soft grey raiment had no ornament save a belt of leaves wrought in silver.

Aranuir sadly knew that he would sit alone for his dearest Elvish friends were currently on what there father would say on errantry. They are Arwen's brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, for they often rode with the Rangers of the North. And so Aranuir quickly took a seat at one of the side-tables revealing nothing but a air of mystery wearing the cloak of his hood up hiding all of his features from prying eyes.

All around him the feast was cheerful and lively and the food was all that ones hunger could desire. Aranuir looks around yet again this time taking notice of the hobbits. One, Frodo Baggins, sitting upon many cushions looking a bit out of place a dwarf sitting next to him (Glóin). Then there were the three hobbits sitting at another side-table at the upper end close to the dais all looking quit merry. Aranuir then looked for 'Strider' and began to feel angered that his leader who had requested he attend the feast was not here himself. For why was it insisted that he be here when the on insisting it was no where in sight?

Aranuir shakes his head pushing his anger aside knowing it would do him no good but ill. And so he continued to gaze about the hall seeing dwarves would have normally surprised him but knowing of the council called all free folk shoved such aside. Through out the rest of the meal he continued to observe in silence hearing many things much of no consequence and some just interesting.

Finally at length the feast ended and Elrond & Arwen rose and exited the hall. The company gathered together following the two in due order. Going through many doors and passages till they came into a further hall where there sat no tables, not but a bright fire burning in a great hearth between carven pillars upon either side.

Aranuir had heard a lot about this hall from Elladan and Elrohir when they first tried to get him to speak. He smiled in the reminder of the two Elves folly in such attempts of engaging him in conversation. "The Hall of Fire is most spectacular beauty pleasing all who enter it." Elrohir's words echoed in his memory as Ellandan's rang forth in continued description, "For there are sang many a song and told many a tale, that is if one can stay awake for them. And all year round fire can be found in the hall and there is little of other light." Smiling Aranuir then thought of 'Strider' coming up and entering the conversation, "And yet on the high days it is quiet and empty where those who wish come for peace and thought."

Snapped out of his memory by sweet music Aranuir saw that Elrond had taken the seat that had been prepared for him. Slowly the hall was filled with many fair faces and the firelight played upon them and shimmered in their hair. Aranuir then leaned against a pillar next to a small dark figure who sat upon a stool and also leaned his back to the pillar. He to had his dark cloak drawn over his face and yet Aranuir knew who he was, Bilbo Baggins.

Elrond came forward and woke him, "Awake, little master!" The smile on Elrond's face made Aranuir himself smile knowing he should move so that which was intended was to be fulfilled. And so he did removing himself to stand alone watching a Frodo Baggins was happily surprised as Bilbo removed his hood.

Taking his eyes off the hobbits so they can have what privacy they could Aranuir was brought to past thought for some time till at length he heard his leader speaking to Bilbo. "I know, But often I must put mirth aside. Elladan and Elrohir have returned out of the Wild unlooked-for, and they had tidings that I wished to hear at once." At this Aranuir closed his ears off knowing that if he needed to hear this it would have been said directly not overheard.

Thought he did not listen anymore he saw young Frodo left to himself looking forlorn. And so Aranuir went over yet unnoticed by the hobbit who was listening intently to the music. Then Bilbo's voice joined chanting faint at first and then clearer ran the words. (The song that was sung was long and one that I shall not share for its beauty can only be heard when sung so what use are the words when the music isn't there.) when the chanting ceased Aranuir noticed Frodo open his eyes to see Bilbo seated surrounded by applauding listeners.

And before more could be done or said Aranuir turned to leave felling a sadness on his heart. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to see Aragorn looking at him almost expectantly, "Are you to leave already my friend?" Not expecting a verbal answer as per usual he was shocked when he received none for Aranuir put his head down as a tear escaped. Letting go of Aranuir's shoulder Aragorn continued to speak, "Sleep well my friend for tomorrow we have a great trial ahead of us." With a slight nod Aranuir turned and left without another look.

…...


	3. The maskTo hidePart 2Behind the mask

What lays behind the mask to hide?

October 25 THE COUNCIL OF ELROND

Aranuir woke early refreshed and clean a rare and treasured thing for a Ranger. He dressed in his clean Ranger garb and a new black cloak drawn as usual hiding his face and his hair not even shown. Taking leave of his chambers he roam the halls of Elrond slowly making his way closer to where the council was to be held. Suddenly when he was not very far from his destination a single clear bell rang out.

Aranuir smiled to himself for even the warning bell was beautiful. Stepping to the porch to his seat next to Aragorn, his eyes took in the light of the clear autumn morning that was glowing in the valley. Though the birds were singing and a wholesome peace lay on the land all of the faces of the council were somber and grave.

Elrond was seated as we're several others around him in silence. Glorfindel and Glóin among them, Aragorn and Aranuir sat apart from the others in a corner. Aragorn in his old travel-worn clothes again, as Aranuir's cloak was new the rest of his clothes looked like his companions old and travel-worn. Elrond drew Frodo to a seat by his side, presenting him to the council, saying:

"Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

Elrond continued pointing those around them to Frodo naming them. Beside Glóin sat his son Gimli. Then beside Glorfindel was Erestor and other counsellor s of Elrond's household. There was Legolas clad in green and brown of Mirkwood and beside him a messenger of his father, Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.

And seated a little apart sat a tall man with a fair and noble face, grey-eyed and dark-haired, stern and proud of glance. He was booted and cloaked as if for journey on horseback and though his garb was rich and cloak fur lined, they were stained with long travel. Aranuir took notice of the horn at his side that was tipped with silver but what he noticed most was the look of wonder the man gave Frodo and Bilbo.

"Here, is Boromir, a man from the South. He arrived in the grey morning, and seeks for counsel. I have Biden him to be present, for here his questions will be answered."

Elrond spoke looking at Gandalf, and many a thing was spoken and debated but not all significant to this tale. Aranuir paid little attention as was bade him know all the while of things none here knew. And while Glóin spoke of Moria and so on and so forth of a messenger of Sauron sent to Dáin Aranuir spent this time doing as usual observing those around him. There reactions to what was spoken, debated and discussed.

As Elrond responded to Glóin in his usual fashion of 'all will be revealed' Aranuir readjusted himself growing bored and uncomfortable. Aranuir then stopped when Elrond continued and this time listened more due to the stern look given by Aragorn.

"Now, therefore, things shall be openly spoken that have been hidden from all but a few until this day. And first, so that all may understand what is the peril, the Tale of the Ring shall be told from the beginning even to this present. And I will begin that tale, though others shall end it."

And all listened to Elrond's clear voice as he spoke of the Ring of Power, the war and so forth. Elrond revealing that he himself remembered many things such as the fall of Gil-Galad. And continued to speak till he spoke of Narsil and to what happened to the Ring braking and here Boromir broke in and cried,

"So that is what became of the Ring! If ever such a tale was told in the South, it has long been forgotten. I have heard of the Great Ring of him that we do not name; but we believed that it perished from the world in the ruin of his first realm. Isildur took it! That is tidings indeed."

And again Elrond spoke,

"Alas! yes, Isildur took it, as should not have been..."

Aranuir then again blocked out what was said knowing this having heard it time and time again. And by the end of Elrond's words where he ceased at once Boromir stood up, tall and proud before them. Aranuir rolled his eyes in annoyance coming to the conclusion that men of the South must like to hear their own voices as Boromir began to speak.

"Give me leave, Master Elrond, first to say more of Gondor, for verily from the land of Gondor I am come. And it would be well for all to know what passes there. For few, I deem, know of our deeds, and therefore guess little of their peril, if we should fail at last."

Aranuir all but held a snort in receiving not only a glare from his leader but a smack on the back of his head. To which he rubbed ignoring most of what came out of Boromir's lips lest he snort once again in disgust and/or annoyance. But yet when Boromir began to speak of a dream Aranuir's eyes grew wide as he listened intently.

"In a dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:"

But before he could continue Aranuir stood and for the first time spoke and all looked at 'him'.

"Seek for the Sword that was broken:

In Imladris it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Morgul-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Isildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Halfling forth shall stand."

All stared in wonder some in realization other slight confusuion. Aranuir then reveal 'his' face and there a fair Elven face bathed in light. A most unusual Elf, not make but female. Her eyes a dark brown on the out side becoming golden near the irises and her hair in a braid dark brown like twilight similar to Elrond's yet perhaps darker. Her eyes spoke of wisdom and knowledge known only to them. Her ears hidden well enough that only those who have seen her before know her as the 'Elf of light'.

Boromir took a step towards her in fascination and wonder,

"Your voice... It was your voice I heard!"

Aragorn was partially confused, annoyed, and yet gratefully happy to finally know his friend... Even if she saved his life in the past he was happy to have her amongst his Rangers. Before more could be said she turned her head to him (Aragorn) and nodded her head to which he translated as his turn to speak.

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you,"

Aragorn says as he stands up. He cast his sword upon the table that stood before Elrond, and the blade was in two pieces. And continues to speak,

"Here is the Sword that was Broken!"

"And who are you, and what have you to so with Minas Tirith?"

Aranuir is thankful now that the attention no longer lays upon herself but does not like it on her leader either. Boromir looks in wonder at Aragorn's lean face and his Ranger weather-stained cloak. At this Aranuir knows she must once again speak and so in her musical sweet voice she answered,

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, and he is descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minas Ithil. He is the Chief of the Dúnedain in the North."

And barely a pause Elrond continued off her words,

"Few are now left of that folk."

Frodo springing to his feet, cried in amazement, as if he expected the Ring to be demanded at once,

"Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!"

At this Aranuir shook her head sitting down her hands in her lap.

"It does not belong to either of us, but it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while."

And Aragorn too took up his seat looking to Aranuir whose eyes were downcast in avoidance.


	4. The maskTo hide Part 3 Power in a Voice

_**October 25 - The Council of Elrond Continues**_

Gandalf solemnly voices,

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo! The time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of this riddle."

There was a silence, and all eyes were on the poor hobbit, Frodo. Aranuir noticed how shaken by sudden fear and shame the hobbit shown as well as powerful resistance to reveal the Ring. There was a loathing in Frodo's eyes that shown bright to elven eyes at having to touch the Ring. As such Frodo held the Ring which shone brightly and fluctuated in a flickering of its light, his hand trembling.

"Behold Isildur's Bane!"

Elrond spoke as Boromir's eyes glinted as he gazed at the golden thing and he muttered,

"The Halfling! Is then the doom of Minas Tirith come at last? But why then should we seek the broken sword?"

Aranuir could barely contain her emotions from showing how ignorant Boromir's words were and before she could voice a thing her leader beat her to the punch,

"The words are not of the doom of Minas Tirith, But doom and great deeds are indeed at hand. …."

Aranuir again tuned words out thinking of the things she had been told before her arrival in Rivendell as the 'Elf of Light' so many years ago. She had been told many things, what paths were ahead and choices that were to be made. She barely registered Boromir's voice speaking proudly yet again and was only brought out of her thoughts by one of her most treasured friends Bilbo.

He stood suddenly bursting out:

"_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken:_

_The crownless again shall be king."_

And Aranuir beamed happily at Bilbo who continued to speak,

"Not very good perhaps, but to the point-if you need more beyond the word of Elrond. If that was worth a journey of a hundred and ten days to hear, you had best listen to it."

As he snorted before sitting down Aranuir caught his eye and nodded her head her lovely beaming smile never wavering. And out of the corner of her eye she could see Aragorn to wore a smile to Bilbo; then he turned to Boromir once more and began to speak. Knowing that Aragorn was likely to in a sense apologize to Boromir for confusions being made Aranuir rolled her eyes and put her emotionless mask back up in slight annoyance.

Again more was spoken about the Ring as to weather it was the 'Ring' or not, and so forth, up to the point of Bilbo telling of his tale of how he came upon the Ring. With Gandalf continuing on from their up to the betrayal of Saruman the Wise to which made many angry though none made voice of such. Again our 'Elf of Light' or 'Elf Ranger' was silent and listened intently. When Gandalf came to speak in a menacing, harsh as stone, and powerful voice speaking of what was unadorned on the ring she closed her eyes in pain. A shadow passed over the high sun, and the porch which they sat for a moment grew dark. Unlike the other Elves she didn't stop her ears griping her chair forcing herself to suffer. And all trembled,

_"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey,"

Elrond said, as the shadow passed and the company breathed once more. Gandalf opened his mouth to reply and was interrupted by Aranuir who spoke a bit detached as was noted by all,

"_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."_

Gandalf looked her over un-expecting her to speak only a small portion of what he was readying to say. Gandalf continued not asking pardon from Elrond and speaking of what he learned from the creature Gollum. And once he was done all sat silent once more until at length unsurprisingly to Aranuir Boromir spoke and Aragorn next. The banter only half listening as others such as Legolas would interject informing them on other bits of information as well as Gloin.

Aranuir then ignored the words until Gandalf's ended a story with a question that most had been contemplating other than herself knowing what needed to be done,

"What shall we do with it?"

Annoyed with the silence of the others she shook her head and looked down at her lap. She had a sudden feeling of Aragorn's eye's upon her as if studying her in wonder now knowing that 'he' was actually a she. Then Elrond spoke of how the news Gandalf brought about Saruman was grievous and continued to speak of someone else he should have requested to come to the council. To which Gandalf countered by saying this person wouldn't have come anyway. Finally to which it was discussed again of what to do with the Ring and Erestor (one of Elrond's counselors) spoke,

"Then, there are but two courses, as Glorfindel already has declared: to hid the Ring for ever; or to unmake it. But bother are beyond our power. Who will read this riddle for us?"

Growing tired of listening to the words spoken by the males of the council for they seemed to be ignorant of what was needed to be done Aranuir stood straight and tall with grace and power as only an elf can, yet their was more that seemed that even an elf may not be able to have. And to those who didn't know her as the 'Elf of Light' were in awe as were those who know her having rarely seen this side of her. As she stood a hush fell on them and she spoke with a power, confidence, and low voice,

"I have heard enough of your speculations to last me more than a mortals lifetime. We shall seek to destroy this evil in only one was to which can be done. ~pause~ It must be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom where the Ring was created. It is the only there that it can be unmade."

In her eyes she showed her wisdom and all could see she had to have a way of knowing. Elrond went to speak and yet was stopped seeing the Aranuir was not done,

"You may all wonder how this can be done and though I know the my dear friend Bilbo believes that he should finish it himself ~pause's and smiles~ He cannot for his deed has passed and his role in this has been played."

She looks at Bilbo her smile gone but a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Hating the attention she is receiving she knows that she has to continue for this is why she was here. Gesturing to the entire group for emphasis,

"A group must be chosen to under take this and it must be decided whom they be!"

No one answered. The noon-bell rang. Still no one spoke. She looked at all of the council and all but Frodo had eyes downcast. Frodo to looked around himself seeing not a one looking at him till his eyes reached the female. Eye contact was made and Frodo knew then who had to undertake the task. A great dread filled him for he felt an overwhelming longing to rest with Bilbo in Rivendell. And before he could think another thought he heard a voice not his own in his head,

_'Know this Frodo Baggins. That even the smallest person can change the course of the future.'_

His eyes grew wide and he saw Aranuir give him a small knowing smile and at last with an effort he spoke as if some other will was using his small voice,

"I will take the Ring, thought I do not know the way."


	5. The maskto hidePart4 Other Meetings

**[Hello all, note this chapter is short and a filler but had to be made to continue with our 'Elf of Light'/Ranger on the journey correctly! LOL! I am currently working on the next chapter as we speak lol so read on friends. Also I don't own anything Tolkien related just my OC obviously otherwise why would I waste my time here with such money and endorsements lol!**

**Elrond: Note Navy has had too much coffee today so if chapter five ends up soon you now know why!**

**Gandalf: Furthermore, we would like to request reviews and PM on what you think. **

**Frodo: Please feel free to give Navy ideas on what her OC should do for she is boring us to tears!**

**NavyReservist: HEY YOU THREE BETTER SHAPE UP OR YOUR ALL BEING RENAMED AND WILL START SPEAKING IN SOME MADE UP LANGUAGE!**

**Pippin: Do you have a cookie?**

**Merry: *Face palms***

**NavyReservist: Here's your cookie Pippin for not continuing with the others comment and Merry here's you one sweethearts!**

**Merry: *Grins***

**Pippin: On with the story!]**

October 25 - The Council Ends And Other Meetings Are Made

And thus the task was appointed to the hobbit, Frodo Baggins and it was said by Lord Elrond that if the hobbit didn't find a way that no one would. The Lord of the house and then therefore continued to speak in thus saying,

"But it is a heavy burden. So heavy that none could lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say that your choice is right; and though all the mighty elf-friends of old, Hador, and Hurin, and Turin, and Beren himself were assembled together, your seat should be among them."

From there Frodo's most trusted and truest friend Samwise Gamgee spoke unable to contain himself any longer to which Elrond responded in kind. And it was said that Sam would go with him seeing as one could not seem to be without the other even in a secret council to which one was only called forth. It was decided that scouts would be sent through the land to report all they would find upon return before anymore decisions were to be made. With that in mind the council was dismissed Aranuir, the 'Elf of Light' was the first to leave happy to get far away from the Ring, as well as, the prying eyes of the council.

Soon time flew by in the House of Elrond, November had gone by with the last shreds of autumn, and December was passing, when the scouts began to return. Aragorn and Aranuir were among these scouts sent as well as the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. The two sons were the last to return for they had made a great journey traveling the farthest passing down the Silverlode into strange country, and of their errand they would not speak to any save to Elrond.

The messengers had in no region discovered any signs or tidings of the Black Riders or other servants of the Enemy. Nor had any seen or heard of Gollum; but the wild wolves were still gather, and were hunting again far up the Great River. Three of the black horses had been found in the flooded Ford all drowned and on the rocks of the rapids below the five other bodies had been found along with a long black cloak, slashed and tattered. And this was all that had been found of the Black Riders for there was not even their presence to be felt. It seemed to all that they had vanished from the North.

…...

In Elrond's Study

"Eight out of the Nine are accounted for at least. It is rash to be too sure, yet I think that we may hope now that the Ringwraiths were scattered, and have been obliged to return as best they could to their Master in Mordor, empty and shapeless."

Gandalf spoke to Elrond and Aranuir. Gandalf stood near the window pipe in hand, clad in his usual grey robes. Elrond in some of his usual royal garb and Aranuir in a blue and silver tunic and grey breeches. Elrond sat behind his desk where papers overflowed while Aranuir leaned against the side of his desk looking at Gandalf as he continued to speak.

"If that is so, it will be some time before they can begin the hunt again. Of course the Enemy has other servants, but they will have to journey all the way to the borders of Rivendell before they can pick up our trail. And if we are careful that will be hard to find. But we must delay no longer."

Aranuir nodded in agreement thinking to herself though it showed not on her face. Elrond then summoned the hobbits to him looking at Frodo gravely once he arrived. Aranuir stood off to the side as Elrond spoke,

"The time has come, if the Ring is to set out, it must go soon. But those who go with it must not count on their errand being aided by war or force. They must pass into the domain of the Enemy far from aid. Do you still hold to your word, Frodo, that you will be the Ring-bearer?"

Once it had been established by Frodo that he was to still up for the task with Sam at his side Elrond then spoke to him about his road. Then Elrond spoke of how he would of choosing companions to go with Frodo to go as far as they will or fortune allows. And as Elrond spoke more of the number saying,

"The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil. With you and your faithful servant, Gandalf will go; for this shall be his great task, and maybe the end of his labors."

And as he continued he eyed Aranuir as if foreseeing a change to his decision,

"For the rest, they shall represent the other Free Peoples of the World: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Legolas shall be for the Elves; and Gimli son of Glóin for the Dwarves. They are willing to go at least to the passes of the Mountains, and maybe beyond. For men you shall have Aragorn son of Arathorn, for the Ring of Isildur concerns him closely."

At this Frodo then spies said man come out of the shadows by Aranuir and cries (not as in tear's people),

"Strider!"

With a smile Aragorn replies,

"Yes, I ask leave once again to be your companion, Frodo."

"I would have begged you to come, only I thought you were going to Minas Tirith with Boromir."

As Frodo spoke these words Aranuir rolled her eyes mentally at such a notion as Aragorn continued his conversation with the half-ling,

"I am, and the Sword-that-was-Broken shall be re-forged ere I set out to war. But your road and our road lie together for many hundreds of miles. Therefore Boromir will also be in the Company. He is a valiant man."

Aranuir had to hold in a snort and eye roll which was difficult consider the subject of conversation, that being of Boromir being valiant. Here Elrond continued,

"There remain two more to be found, these I will consider. Of my household I may find some that it seems good to me to send."

"But that will leave no place for us!"

Pippin cried in dismay to which Aranuir let a flicker of emotion show though one that none could read. Aragorn having caught the flicker wondered to himself why his friend even now with no hood hid herself from the world. And so it continued to the decision that both half-lings Merry and Pippin were to also be apart of the Company. And Elrond ended with these words,

"Now the tale of Nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart."


End file.
